Two Hearts and Heads Combine
by ChuteLittleBunny
Summary: E, a secret detective. A former member of Wammy's House. When L asks her to join the Kira Investigation Team, she is asked to spy on Raito. L is, however, worried about her safety. E can't get any concrete evidence. How will this work out? LxOC
1. SECRET

**CLB –** Oh God! Not again! CLB is writing another fanfiction!

**L –** Why does it sound like a bad thing?

**Light/Raito –** Because it is. She's horrible!

**Ryuk –** Anyway, I'm bored, so I'll say the disclaimer. CLB does not own Death Note in anyway. Death Note is owned by Tsugumi Ohba. She only owns the OC.

~-~-~-~-~-~

**P**.**R**.**O**.**F**.**I**.**L**.**E**.

**Name –** Elleon Alicia Zecille

**Alias –** Michiko Ruinaii, E

**Gender –** Female

**Occupation –** Detective (secretly), singer, author, and model

**Age –** 22

~-~-~-~-~-~

**.:.S.E.C.R.E.T..:.**

"Ms. Ruinaii, you have a guest," Michiko's butler, Jiro, informed, "It's L, going by the name of Ryuuzaki."

"Ah! Please let him in! Tell him to come to the living room," E exclaimed.

Jiro let L in as he was told. He also led L to the living room. L sat down on the couch in his usual position and Jiro glared at him, annoyed.

"Mr. Ryuuzaki, I think Ms. Ruinaii would like it better if you sat _normally_." Jiro fussed, "I will not tolerate you ruining our couches everytime you come over."

L smiled at Jiro, then ate some of the cake that E had prepared on the table. Then, E came tumbling down the stairs. E tripped on her little brother's truck and began to fall. L caught her just in time. E laughed nervously.

"I'm such a clutz!" E laughed.

"This is a very rare way to walk down the stairs," L droned.

L smiled and let go of E. E straightens up her outfit and gestures L to take a seat in the couch. Once again, Jiro glares at L because of his seating position.

"Jiro-san... It's okay for L to sit this way, we can just clean the couch later!" E reassured.

"E, I need some help with the Kira Investigation," L said, sipping his tea, "I think I know who it is, but I just don't have any evidence."

"Sure, I can help you... Who do you think it is?" E asked, "Is it that really intelligent 17-year old? Yagami Raito? (Yes, I'm going to use Raito.)"

"...Maybe," L muttered, "How did you know?"

"I've done some research of my own," E chuckled.

"So, will you help?" L begged.

"Of course! L, we've been friends ever since Wammy's House! How can I not help you when you're in need?" E agreed.

"Great. I'll see you in this address tomorrow. I'll introduce you to the others. Don't show it to anyone else," L confided, giving E an envelope.

L headed for the door and E followed him out, Jiro did as well. After a few minutes of chatting, L got in the car and waved goodbye. So did E. E and Jiro went inside the house. E headed for the stairs and Jiro followed.

"Ms. Ruinaii, may I remind you that you have to do something today?" Jiro reminded, "You have to go to the book signing."

"Ah! Yes! Thank you for reminding me!" E blurted out, rushing to the closet.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

_The next day..._

"This must be the room, then!" E breathed, knocking on the door.

The door opened and L gestured E to come in. When she did, she noticed she was surrounded by the rest of the Kira Investigation Team, including Raito.

"Welcome, Michiko," L greeted.

"Are you really _the_ Michiko Ruinaii?!" Matsuda exclaimed, "My name Is Matsuda Touta!! Nice to meet you Miss!!"

E chuckled a little bit at Matsuda's reaction. L got out of his chair and introduced E to the members of the Kira Investigation Team.

"And this is Yagami Raito," L introduced.

E smiled lightly, even though she had a temptation to glare. Raito smiled back.

"_She doesn't seem to be a threat at all. She seems smart, so maybe she'll want to join my side,"_ Raito thought as E made her way to the couch.

_Flashback_

"_Hey, Michiko, remember to keep an eye on Raito. That's mostly why I need you to join. I don't want the others to worry," L explained, "So, what you'll do is watch Raito and follow him wherever he goes. Be "friendly" with him. When he goes home, you report to me what happened and you can help me research, if you want... But this is all I ask for."_

_End of Flashback_

Raito sat next to E in the couch a few minutes later, "reviewing" the papers he printed out earlier. E looked at the papers and saw that it was just information about the Kira case.

"You seem to be very interested in the case already," Raito said, "Maybe you can help me with some stuff."

"Sure," E agreed.

"_This is a great chance to get something out of him,"_ E thought, turning her tape recorder on.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

_Raito and E were in a pastry shop. L was stuck in the suite doing research._

"So, how do you know L- I mean Ryuuzaki?" Raito asked.

"Well, we were buddies in college, but other than that, not really anything special," E lied.

"Oh I see... You seem like a very smart woman," Raito complemented.

"Oh, thank you. I guess I'd have to be for Ryuuzaki to ask me to join, huh?" E chuckled.

"_Of course... But she seems easy to manipulate, like Misa. Maybe I can even squeeze some information about L from her,"_ Raito wondered.

"Hey, I have a secret to tell you, but you have to swear not to tell anyone, not even Ryuuzaki," Raito whispered.

"What is it?" E asked.

Raito comes closer to her ear.

"I'm Kira," he whispered, "I would love it if you could join me."

"_Good thing this tape recorder is super sensitive, or I would've never caught it..."_ E sighed mentally.

"Of course I'll join you! I've been a big fan of Kira! I believe that you're the icon of justice!" E lied.

"_I feel so shameful for saying that..."_ E thought.

"Great. So, you say that you and "Ryuuzaki" have been friends in college, right?" Raito interrogated, "So, what's his real name?"

"Oh-- But Ryuuzaki is his real name, right?" E murmured.

"So he tricked you too... Well, you'll have to help me get his name, okay?" Raito said, "Here, touch this notebook over here."

Raito took out his Death Note and set it on the table.

"_...So that's how he kills... Who would've thought that he would have one too?"_ E thought.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

**CLB –** That's the end for chapter one!

**L –** What does she mean by "who would've thought he would have one too?".

**CLB –** Just keep reading L. I'm sorry if the characters were OFC. I haven't re-watched Death Note for a long time. But unlike my Vampire Knight story, this will not follow the same exact plot in the anime and manga.


	2. SPEACIALTY

**CLB –**I hope this story becomes popular soon! I'll be using Light instead of Raito... Raito just doesn't suit me.

**L –** I hope so too... I mean, even though you wrote a bad summary doesn't mean it's a bad story.

**Light –** Well, it doesn't really seem like Death Note suits your writing ability. I mean, really... Is this story lacking views or is it just me?

**CLB –** It's just you... Right?

**Ryuk -**...CLB does not own Death Note in anyway. Death Note is owned by Tsugumi Ohba. She only owns the OC.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

**.:.S.P.E.C.I.A.L.T.Y..:.**

"You can look through it if you want, go ahead," Light insisted, snapping E back into reality.

E looked at the Death Note and reluctantly touched it. E, now that she can see Ryuk, pretends to be scared to signal that she sees him. Ryuk seems to be staring at something behind E.

"What is it?" Light interrogated.

"It wouldn't make it interesting if I just told you," Ryuk laughed.

E mentally sighed.

"_Thank God..."_ E thought.

"W-what is that thing?" E stuttered.

"This is Ryuk, a Shinigami," Light started to explain, "You can only see it now because you touched my Death Note. This notebook is how I kill."

"That's so cool!" E exclaimed, looking inside her opened bag with the corner of her eye.

"_Good... My Death Note is hidden,"_ E thought, _"I'm glad I never used it."_

"Well, it's about time to go home now, isn't it?" Light posed.

"Oh! I almost forgot that I had to visit my mother today!" E lied, dashing out the door. Something fell out of her pocket halfway to L's Headquarters.

_At L's Headquarters_

"I'm back. Light has gone home and I got solid proof evidence!" E exclaimed, rummaging through her bag.

"_What the-... It's not there!!"_ E panicked, "I-I had it tape recorded, I swear!!"

L walked over to E and patted her head.

"It's okay," L said, "I think you should stop now... I had a lot of time to think about it, and I decided that you should stop."

"W-what?! Why?" E interrogated, "Is it because I'm bad at this? If it's the tape recorder, I can do it again! Really!!"

"No, E... It's just too dangerous. You could get yourself killed," L droned, "I know how bad you are at acting."

"Please, I just want to help!" E pleaded.

"I know you do, but I'm asking you to stop," L muttered, "I don't need someone to die on my account."

"Fine... I'll stop. Can't I at least help you try to get evidence?" E asked.

"...Okay," L agreed, turning over to his computer again.

"_Is he... Angry at me?"_ E wondered.

_The Next Day_

_Everyone from the Kira Investigation Team is gathered once again in L's Headquarters, looking for more evidence._

"Good morning Ruinaii-san," Light greeted.

"Good morning Light," E replied.

"Do you want to go somewhere tonight?" Light asked.

E chuckled a bit.

"I don't think so. I have a lot of work to do," E said harshly.

"_She... disagreed?"_ Light thought, _"Have I been betrayed by her?"_

"Oh, okay then. Some other time," Light nodded.

L was smiling, as if he accomplished a long-term goal.

"L-san, what is it? Why are you smiling?" Matsuda asked.

"Don't mind me, Matsuda-san. Please get back to your work," L droned.

_Later That Night..._

"Well, I got to get home! I have a long day ahead of me! Busy, busy, busy! Bye everyone!" E hummed, putting on her jacket, sunglasses, and hat before leaving the room.

Light followed E out the door.

"Ruinaii-san! Ruinaii-san!" Light called out.

E turned her head.

"Yes?" E asked.

"Aren't you on my side?" Light asked.

"I..." E paused.

"_If I stop now, he'll get suspicious..." _E thought, _"No! L said no! But... This is a good time to get some information..."_

"I... had too much work, so I wasn't able to go with you, or L would've became suspicious," E lied.

"Ah... I see..." Light nodded, "Come with me, I need to show you the other people on our side."

_At Light's House_

"I'm home!" Light exclaimed.

Sayu, Light's little sister, came running down the stairs to greet her big brother.

"Oh my God! It's Michiko Ruinaii!!" Sayu squealed, hugging E tightly.

E chuckled while patting her head.

"How cute," E giggled.

"Light, why do you always seem to bring celebrities in the house?" Sayu interrogated, "Do you force them to or something? Like... I don't know, kidnap them?!"

"I just met her in the streets and became friends," Light lied, going up the stairs, leaving a confused Sayu.

E soon followed Light, curious of what he wanted to make her see.

Once there, E saw a blond-haired girl holding a Death Note.

"Light?! **Why is Michiko Ruinaii in your room?!**" the girl exclaimed.

Light sighed and said,

"Misa, she's joining us. Ruinaii-san, if you don't already know, this is Misa Amane," Light introduced.

"So, you want me to touch her Death Note, right?" E posed, her hand already close to touching the Death Note.

Light nodded and E did as she was supposed to do. Then, she saw Rem. E perked up.

"_This Shinigami seems more mature than Ryuk... Will she tell them about Cho?!"_ E wondered.

"Michiko, this is Rem," Misa introduced.

Rem's eyes widened as she stared directly behind E.

"_Shoot!"_ E panicked, _"She noticed!!"_

"Rem? What's the matter?" Misa asked.

"It's..." Rem began, "It's Cho."

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

**CLB –** Cliffhanger? What will they say?! What will happen!?

**Ryuk -** It was long... In length. But the words... what a pity.

**L –** Huh? What happened? I wasn't paying attention.


End file.
